Kazuma's Maiden
by Vonerra
Summary: This is indeed an OC, I couldn't resist Sheepish grin Anyway, Kyo is not Shizuru in disguise, Thank God, so carry on!
1. In a Field of Flowers

_Kazuma's Maiden:_

_In a Field of Flowers Chpt. 1_

This _was_ a one shot story type thing. As you guessed it's about Kuwabara. I'm tired of all this crap about him. The idea came to me from Kikyokurama so props to her for inspiring me. Don't get me wrong I like Kurama and Hiei; this sorta flowed with the story though. P.s. I've decided that Kyo is _not_ Kazuma's sister, more like a great friend (next to Yusuke) She might also be Shizuru's 'best friend' if you want to put it that way. Kyo calls him 'my brother' because that's just how she feels.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and scowled. Kurama took a quick glance at her; then smiled.

"You remind me of Hiei, you know that?"

The next tree she saw didn't see her coming. She took one punch at it and it bent in two, spitting shards at them.

"Oh." Kurama didn't see that one either.

"What's up? You seem to be in a foul mood today, especially around Hiei..."

Kyoko sighed. "What is his problem with Kazuma?"

Suichii chuckled. "Is that all?"

Kyoko about exploded. She took a rain check on her temper.

"What do you mean 'is that all?' You make it sound as if it were no big deal! Hiei tramples on my brother as if he were killing a fly!"

Kurama took her hand and laced it with his. "Listen, you've got to be understanding of Hiei, it's in his nature to do so, it's just him."

Kyo stopped walking and turned to look at him with her eyebrows raised. "Oh, and I suppose that he has no one else to pick on! He leaves the rest of the team alone, but feels it's ok to do that to Kazuma?" She gave a short, insane sort of laughter.

"Kyo, don't be this way, he's a fire demon with a nasty temper. I'm sure he doesn't do it on purpose."

"Easy for you to say, I don't see him messing with your fighting skills!"

"That's because I'm in a league with him, we're almost equal." Kurama looked uneasy.

"Oh, and I suppose Kuwabara's just some weak, baka ningen!" The rain check took one of it's own.

He sighed. "Don't make this more than it has to be. I'm sure if you talk to Hiei, he'll maybe at least cut back."

At this point she yanked her hand out of his and shoved back into her pocket, fuming. Her reikai was rising, fast. And there were no more trees to serve her anger. She stopped and turned to face him, face contorted with hatred. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE! I HAVE COME SO CLOSE TO QUITTING, THAT AT TIMES I HAVE WALKED OUT OF MISSIONS!"

His eyes got big and he gave a nervous laugh.

"I CAN'T STAND IT! THE REST OF YOU JUST STAND AND WATCH LIKE A BUNCH OF BAKAS. HELL, SOME OF YOU EVEN GIVE HIM SHIT!"

By now she was trembling and a few tears escaped, she brushed them away seething.

"Yes even you Kurama. Don't think I'm deaf. You don't make a big deal out of it, its more subtle, in sort of a intellectual way, but its still there!" At this instant more tears leaked out and rolled down her chin; he brushed them away. She simply turned her head.

By now they were in a field, dancing with wild, unheard of flowers, she hadn't even noticed.

"Look, we're all really sorry, if we had of known we wouldn't have gone this far. I hadn't noticed you almost came to quitting..."

She gave that same short insane laughter again. "No...you guys aren't sorry, you didn't even know, how could you be sorry? And of course you didn't know, no one did. I made sure Yusuke didn't tell. I made him _swore_ he _would never_ tell." Her face was down cast; he couldn't read her expression. He lifted her chin up and smiled warmly, and wiped away any few remaining tears left. "Look lets go home. I have a feeling we should tell the rest of the team, excluding Kuwabara since it should be a surprise for him, about what you told me and go from there ok?" She tried to shift her head so she wouldn't have to look at him; she looked doubtful.

"I don't know...what do you mean 'this should be a surprise for him'?"

He sort of chuckled. "I want to make things as easy as possible ok? I don't want you quitting on us, more importantly I don't want you to have resent against Hiei, I'm sure we can work this out. And when I said wouldn't have gone this far I mean that we should've realized, earlier, what we were doing." He looked straight into her eyes without blinking, "I'm sorry."

_I lie awake on a long, dark night_

_I can't seem to tame my mind_

_Slings and arrows are killing me inside_

_Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine_

_No I can't accept the life that's mine_

_Simple living is my desperate cry_

_Been trading life with indifference yeah it suits me just fine_

_I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone_

_Maybe that's why I feel alone_

_Maybe that's why I feel alone_

_Me...I'm rusted and weathered_

_Barely holding together_

_I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal_

_The sun shines and I can't avoid the light_

_I think I'm holding on to life too tight_

_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust_

_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

_Me...I'm rusted and weathered_

_Barely holding together_

_I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal_

_The day reminds me of you_

_The night hides your truth_

_The earth is a voice_

_Speaking to you_

_Take all this pride_

_And leave it behind_

_Because one day it ends_

_One day we die_

_Believe what you will_

_That is your right_

_But I choose to fight_

_So I choose to fight_

_To fight _

"I'm sorry..." The words echoed through her mind.

Song belongs to Creed. The song is Weathered.


	2. Summer Breeze

Hiei'sdabest this chpt is for you. I would like to thank her and Himeko, and Isuzu-Chan for reviewing.

A/n: since I got a request to continue here it is. Maybe this won't make it so confusing. Due to the formatting the song made it seem so confusing...ne? I will change it. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate you guys for reviewing...makes me feel better . I would also love to thank Magus Black for HIS wonderful review...thank you so much. (Read my profile ok? XD)

_Kazuma's Maiden:_

_Summer Breeze Chpt. 2_

"Kazuma?" The voice came scurrying from across the room.

"Yeah."

"I have to go over to Kurama's tonight...I won't be back for while."

He peered up at her from behind his magazine. He gave her a questioning look. "And?"

She picked herself off of the floor and headed towards the door, "Can you do me a favor and make dinner? I will be home late so just put it in the fridge."

He nodded.

"And don't let the cat out this time ok? I had to search for days for her..."

"She has a name you..." The door slammed shut. "Know..." he finished lamely.

She plopped herself down on his bed and reclined. Kurama shook his head and went back to the floor.

"So where are the others?"

"Don't know. Yusuke said he'd be late. And Hiei. Have no clue...he should be here soon, I suppose."

At that moment a soft thud made its way onto the windowsill.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Kyo smiled as Hiei took a seat on the same spot he landed. He just rolled his eyes...all three of them.

Kyoko cocked her head and studied him. "What happened?" She asked as she threw an extra bandana at him. Lately these days, it seemed, she was always carrying an extra one, just in case.

"Hn. Some baka youkai came and attacked me. The baka ripped the bandana off..."

"Hn. Third one this week."

Kurama looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're beginning to sound like Hiei."

"Oh, great just what we need, another Hiei on the team!" Yusuke had announced his arrival.

"Very funny detective." Hiei smirked.

She snuck in through the door, hoping to surprise him. Luckily the "meeting" didn't last as long as she thought it would. She found him in the kitchen bent over a small pot placed on the stove. Quickly and stealthily she rounded the corner of the wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room and snuck up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head into his back.

"Hey you. Back already?"

"Uh huh."

"You seem affectionate tonight, what's up?"

Kyoko smiled into his back. "Nothing, can't one's sister give one's brother a hug?"

"What do you want?"

She laughed joyfully and smacked him playfully on the back of the head. "Nothing, I love my brother that's all. Is that a problem?"

"I suppose not." He smiled.

Flashback

Yusuke was searching the room, looking for any sign of a clue that might tell him why he was here. "You called us over here, what's up?"

Kurama smiled. "I took a walk with Kyo yesterday..."

Everyone looked at Kyoko with interest. She blushed and Kurama chuckled.

"No, you guys, it was business matters only...trust me...we didn't get far." The last part came out dark and quiet; "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE!" echoed through his mind.

Kyoko took one look on Kurama's face and took over. "Look guys, I'm on the brink of quitting."

Kurama was still in his reverie, Hiei almost fell of the windowsill and Yusuke's jaw _almost_ hit the floor.

"I hate the way you are treating my brother." She shot a seething look at Hiei. "I don't care if you're a demon or..." She rose and eyebrow at Yusuke. "Or a powerful Spirit Detective, Kazuma has shed as much blood as you, struggled as much as you, killed as much, endured as much pain, if not more, and has defeated just as much foes as you guys have! So what is your fricken problem? Why are you always giving him shit? This is why I have almost quit! Because of every single one of you! You see what's on the outside. You don't bother to look on the inside do you? He has a heart of gold, more so than all of you put together!"

"I really didn't know...I'm sorry." Yusuke was the first to speak.

Kyoko looked at him sadly, "How could you? You were involved in nothing but winning."

"Hn. I might be out of character, but I suppose since we're all 'confessing' our feelings I might as well too."

Kyo threw a pillow at him and it landed smack in the head. She got up and walked calmly to the door, slamming it shut on her way out.

"Baka onna." Nonetheless he went swiftly to the door and in a moments time was back with a fuming Kyo in his arms. Carefully he threw her on the bed, looked her straight in the eyes and apologized. If this had been a funnier time, Kyo would've laughed and joked about him becoming soft; instead she just looked at him coldly and nodded.

Kurama sadly smiled at her. "I, too, am very sorry."

Giving him the same cold stare, she nodded. As she walked out the door, she turned around for one final word. "He has done a lot for this team."

She let the door slam shut before moving on.

End Flashback

He turned around to face her. "So what went up at Kurama's?"

She smiled and buried her face into his chest. "Nothing, we have a mission tomorrow, Koenma will tell us all about it and Hiei will come and get us."

"WHAT?!" His eyes got big and looked ready to explode. "Shrimp is going to escort us?"

Kyoko sighed. "Kazuma, Hon, name calling gets no where...as your sister, I love you, but this is childish."

His shoulders slumped and he looked defeated. "Oh, alright. Sorry." He added sheepishly.

Quickly she nestled her head into his chest once more. "Oh, one more thing...it's a four day mission." She grinned at him sheepishly.

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

Kyoko laughed. '_A four day mission and the whole team has to be nice...ha! They won't last. They think they are so superior. I hope this works' _

_See the curtains hangin' in the window, in the evenin' on a Friday night.  
A little light a-shinin' through the window, lets me know everything is all right.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
  
See the paper layin' in the sidewalk, a little music from the house next door.  
So I walked on up to the doorstep, through the screen and across the floor.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
  
Sweet days of summer, the jasmine's in bloom. July is dressed up and playing her tune.  
And I come home from a hard day's work, and you're waiting there, not a care in the world.  
See the smile a-waitin' in the kitchen, food cookin' and the plates for two.  
See the arms that reach out to hold me, in the evening when the day is through.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
Summer breeze, makes me feel fine, blowing through the jasmine in my mind._


	3. Worry Lines

_Alrighty I'm going to add Shizuru to this because I got a request too. And it gave me an idea. Thanks Isuzu-Chan for the thought. Slight Shizuru/Sakyo. This chpt. Is for Lucifer's Daughter, thanks so much for the review, I'm glad to know that this fic is not a total waste._

_Kazuma's Maiden: _

_ Worry Lines Chpt. 3_

"Shizuru? Shizuru-? Well where can she be? We leave soon and I have to make sure she's here to look over the house. Damn her!"

"Looking for me Kyo?"

"Yes you! Where have you been?" Kyoko sighed with exasperation.

"I was on the phone thank you very much!"

"Whoa, Shizuru on the phone, scary thought."

"Very funny Kazuma." She stuck her tongue out.

"So sis who were you on the phone with?" Kyoko smirked, knowing very well who it was.

Shizuru sighed. "If you must know, it was Sakyo. He was making sure we still had dinner reservations for tonight."

Kuwabara's mouth hit the floor. "WHAT?"

Kyo snickered, "Yes Kazuma didn't you know? They only have been seeing each other since the tournament."

He looked at both of them with disgust. "And next you'll be telling me you're seeing Toguro."

Kyo looked at him sheepishly, "Maybe..."

She and Shizuru exchanged high fives. "You'll be needing a tux soon, ok?" Shizuru winked and turned her heel to leave when Kyoko caught her arm.

"Here is a list you'll need while we are gone."

Shizuru's eyes widened with surprise before she smirked. "Alright I have everything under control. Trust me."

"I'd rather trust Tarukane with my money." Kyo rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"Where's the shrimp?"

Kyoko threw a cushion at Kazuma.

"Awright, what's our mission Koenma?" Kuwabara was bouncing on his heels, anxious to get this over with and start the youkai bashing, as he put it. Kyo had a harder mission, trying to keep him still.

Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara's antics, and Hiei just shook his head. Kurama was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Kurama?" Yukina was beginning to worry. It had been an hour since they had arrived and the fox demon was late.

"Oh Yukina, your kindness swells me with joy. Such a lovely face should not bore worry lines. I assure you Kurama is in no danger and is just running late." He was holding her hands in his and grinning goofily. Yukina just smiled her sweet smile.

"ARRGH!" Kyo slapped her forehead. Hiei had his hand on his katana, and Yusuke was rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. Keiko smiled sympathetically and Genkai shook her head smiling.

"Ahem!" Koenma was getting impatient with the Urameshi team and the late arrival of Kurama. "AHEM!" It was no use; the team wasn't listening.

_Swoosh!_ "I'm here!" Our blue haired, bubbly grim reaper arrived on her oar with none other then Kurama himself. She bounced off the oar dragging Kurama with her. "Ooof!" He had landed with a thud on his butt.

"Ok, seeing how everyone's here, I would like to get started. There are four crystal jewel orbs, each containing a different sort of energy and each more powerful then the last. You are to collect each one and present them here before a band of youkai thieves, known as the Shinuoe, get them. It will take all day to find one orb. That is why this is a four day mission. You will not find two in one day that would be impossible."

Botan piped up, "But why Koenma sir?"

"Because you will be traveling all day to find one, plus you have to fight off numerous demons and you will be given clues as to where they are hidden."

"What?!" Yusuke was beginning to get agitated.

"Did you really think, Yusuke, that these orbs would be that easy to find? The Shinuoe have hidden them from us years ago after they stole them, now they have decided the time is right to go out hunting for them. They also thought it would be humorous to play a little game with us; whoever finds them first lives. So they have left clues for you guys, but believe me they aren't easy."

"And the loser dies right?" Worry was beginning to etch into Kurama's face.

Yusuke snorted, "Easy for you to say Kurama, you're a demon, a fox demon, whereas I and Kazuma are humans."

"Yes that is true, but you, Yusuke have, a demon heritage." Kurama reminded him.

"Great, so if we don't finish this mission, I'm going to die?!"

"Not necessarily, we all five still have the chance of dieing, but yours and Yusuke's is just greater."

Hiei smirked.

"Awright lets go!"

"You seem eager to go Kuwabara, and to think that just a minute ago you were worried."

"Who me? Worried nah." Kuwabara grinned.


	4. Double Teamed

_Kazuma's Maiden:_

_Double Teamed Chpt.4_

"Wait, you said that only two of us have the greater risk of dieing, what about Kyo?"

She smirked. "Heh, Shizuru and Kazuma may be human, but I am full demon. Our family history is lined with them, centuries ago of course, but one is born every one hundred and thirty years and I am one of them."

"So how did you figure out your powers?" Yusuke's curiosity took over.

"Actually it wasn't too long ago that I-." Kyo was knocked backward as a large reptilian demon emerged out of the clearing. "Ugh!" She sat back up and shook her head to clear her whirling thoughts.

"Why I outta!"

"No, Kazuma, please don't!" Kuwabara was thrown backward by a reiblast being shot at his stomach. His hands flew forward at the force being directed at him as he then hit a tree. "Kazuma!" Kyo threw an angry glare at the demon before charging at it. The other three-team members stood off to the side as Kuwabara and Kyo got up and both shot endless reiblasts at the demon. These two were known for their double-teamed fighting style. The other three just stood off to the side watching.

"Damn, this demon is more powerful than I expected."

"We can't keep fighting like this, we need a plan!"

"Nai, we don't have time!"

"But we need to do something...oof!" A scaly fist met her stomach, sending her flying into Hiei. Without surprise he caught her. Mumbling thanks, she resumed her fighting stance next to Kuwabara.

"What should we do? I can't see him." Suddenly the demon had just disappeared.

"Shit!" Kuwabara couldn't even sense him anymore. All of a sudden the group heard a cackling, "You will never find me and if you do you have to defeat me, only then will you obtain the clues you need to find the first orb." As sudden as it had appeared the voice was gone.

"Damnit, now he have to go on a wild goose chase, probably into some hell hole just to get clues, we don't have time for this!" Yusuke was getting irritated and impatient.

"Just cool it Yusuke, Kyo and I have under control, he just cut us off guard last time, that's all."

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll be fine, but thanks for your concern." She smirked and playfully punched him in the arm. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

Kurama had gotten ahead of the group and was now waiting patiently for them to catch up. "Hey guys, this way!"

"Seems Kurama has found something."

"No wonder you're the spirit detective, I wouldn't have figured that out by myself."

"Oh, shut yer trap Hiei!" Yusuke kept grumbling all the way up the hill, until the five met a castle. It loomed in front of them like an immense bug. The group stopped in their tracks and stared ahead, awe-struck.

"Hn. Lets just get going."

"Shorty's got a point."

"Oh no, not you too Yusuke!" Kyo shook her head.

He grinned sheepishly at her and ran to catch up to the rest of the group. Kuwabara and Kyo stayed behind a ways.

"Wonder what we'll find in there."

"Bugs, skeletons, rats, bats and spiders!" Kyo's eyes got big and she spread her hands as far as they could go to show how enormous they would be.

He just shook his head and grinned. "Kyo you're as bad as I am."

"No not quite, I think you're worse."

"Hey! You two lovers, hurry up...you're taking forever!"

Kyoko gave a sly grin to Kazuma before slinking her way around the trees and finally tackling Yusuke to the ground.

"Hey what was that for? Geroff! You're supposed to fight what's inside the castle, not me!"

"Look smarty, we're almost there!"

Sure enough the dense woods and dirt trodden path covered in leaves was now behind them. On either side was solid dusty brick wall. In front of them the castle emerged in all its haunted glory, behind them gridiron bars closed in on them. "Oh great. Just what I've always wanted, to be stuck in this hell hole!" Yusuke glowered at the castle in front of them.

"Well we might as well go in."

"Smartest idea you've had all-."

It was Kyo's turn to glower, this time at Yusuke. "Damnit Yusuke, I know your fuming, but don't take it out on Kazuma!" She folded her arms across her chest and stalked ahead. She hadn't noticed the pitfall lying in front of her, or the lighter colored dirt blanketing it...she fell right through.

"Damnit Yusuke! Son of a bitch, look what you did!" Kazuma ran over to the hole where Kyo fell through. He could see fully into the hole, a light was shining and the floor below was the same as that of the forest. However, there was no sign of Kyoko.

"Kyo! Kyo!"

"I'm here Kazuma. When I hit the floor, I rolled, I can't move, I think I sprained something, if not broken it." She sounded strained, distraught even.

"Shit." Kazuma swore under his breath. By this time the rest of the team had caught up.

"What happened?" Hiei's normal, calm features showed a hint of worry. Kazuma looked at Hiei and shook his head, when he looked again the same look was gone.

Kuwabara looked at the hole with pity. "She fell through and thinks she might've sprained, if not broken, something. She can't move. Don't bother looking into the hole, you won't see her, she rolled when she fell. We have to do something...quick!"

"True, but we can't just all drop into the hole."

"And why not Kurama?"

"Kuwabara, if we all dropped into the hole there might be a chance that we all break or sprain something, then we might as well place ourselves at their feet and beg for mercy."

"Uh, thanks Hiei..."

"Well lets not waste anymore time, c'mon lets go!"

Following Yusuke's command the group, minus Kyoko, rushed towards the entrance. To their surprise the door was easy to open and nothing was waiting for them inside. Once inside there was three ways to go: left, right or up. On either side (left and right) was a seemingly long, narrow hallway. Upwards was a spiraling staircase that led into the darkness itself.

"Uh guys? Which way?"

"Hm, good question Kazuma, I don't know..."

"Hn. First good question he's-." Yusuke punched Hiei in the arm. He was about to punch him back when he saw something. A trail of light seeping up through the ground and cowering near the wall. He followed it with his jagan eye. Without hesitating, he jogged the path of the light into the left tunnel.

"Hey you two, Hiei's found something!" Yusuke followed Hiei's pursuit leaving Kurama and Kuwabara in his dust.

"Finally, we've come to the end!" Yusuke reached out to yank the trapdoor open, when Kurama put his hand out to stop him.

"Wait Yusuke, we don't know what's behind this door-."

"Besides Kyoko." Hiei's voice dripped with a lazy drawl.

"Right, besides Kyoko, this demon could've set a trap for us, or could be hiding...wait how did you know she was in here?"

Hiei just shrugged and smirked.

Gently easing himself to the floor, Kurama rested his ear to the door.

"Nope all clear...I hope."

"Kurama?"

"Yeah Hiei?"

"I could've told you that."

"..."

They lifted the door to find the room empty just as expected.

A violent scream greeted their ears.

"Kyoko?"

"I'm here, but I tried to move, thinking that I could, and it wasn't such a good idea..." She groaned again and from the sounds of it slumped back down to the floor with a worn out sigh.

"Kyoko!" Kuwabara jumped through the door without second thought and rushed towards her.

"Kuwabara!" The group rushed in after him. Their eyes spotted him gently holding Kyo from the shoulders up. She turned her head and winced slightly as she smiled at the group. They rushed over to her and she smiled again.

"I suppose I'm in worse condition then I thought." She cocked her head, "What took you so long?" She smiled playfully. Out of somewhere deep in his pockets Kurama pulled out bandages and wrapped her leg.

"Eeep!"

"Sorry."

She shook her head, dismissing it.

"There! Can you stand?" Gingerly she got to her feet and smiled.

"Yup I think I'll live!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a cackling...

"What the hell?"


End file.
